fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Former Guild Member Visits.
Lars O'Ryenne stepped up to the gates of the Koma Inu Building. He walked up the steps placed in between the two Komainu statues that had eyes that both welcomed friends to the guild while intimidating those whose intentions are far from good. The sun beat down as it was high-noon; its warm rays scaring away any clouds that would dare threaten the beauty of the day. He looked at the two statues. "Gee, these little guys take me back," he thought to himself. He turned to the door of the guild hall. The smell of the wood that composed the door was like a one-way-trip back to when he first arrived with Stewart and Katarina. Thoughts raced through his head as he prepared to knock. "Would they recognize me?" and "How will they feel of me just visiting?" were among a few. He knocked on the door several times and waited for a response. Nova opens the door, surprised at how busy the guild has been lately. A man stands there who looks just vaguely familiar to her. She furrows her brow, trying to recall his face from deep in her mind. "Hello, can I help you? And may I ask who you are?" she questions politely. "Hello there, Nova. I am Lars O'Ryenne. I am a close friend of Stewart Hartenfelds. Would he be here by any chance?" He asks. "I don't have a clue. Everyone's been so busy lately that it's hard to keep track of who's where! But do come in," she offers, holding the door open wide. "I definitely can relate to that! In any case, thank you very much, Nova." As Lars walked in, however, he heard a familiar voice speak up from several meters behind him. "Hey, Lars, It's been ages!" He looks back and to his pleasant surprise, Stewart runs toward Lars and gives him a hug. "I missed you a lot!" He continues. "Oh my God, your english is wonderful! Oh my God! I... You know what... I shouldn't even be surprised. I've always figured you for a very smart man." Lars says with a big smile on his face. "Well, the past few years have helped my english. but anyway, How have you been?" Stewart askes. Lars, with his arm around stewart's back, guides him into the guild hall. "Let's talk about it inside. This wonderful lady went though all that trouble to let me in, so let's not have her effort go in vain!" "It was no trouble at all," Nova laughs. "Forgive me but I truly do not remember you." Lars looks around the guild hall, distracted from Nova's words. Stewart taps Lars on the shoulder. "Hey, Nova's talking to you." he says. "Oh dear! Forgive me!" Lars says with a chuckle. "I tend to get distracted a lot. This guild hall is absolutely wonderful. I would love to hire the architects of this place to do some work on my guild hall, but anyway, I used to be a part of Koma Inu for a brief period of time a few years back." Stewart looks at Nova. "Yeah, after Katarina died, he quit his guild, the Orion's Belt, to join Koma Inu to help me during my time of sadness. After a while, he left to look for work outside of the guild, mainly S- class monster hunting jobs that he couldn't take on here due to his status."